international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Samoa Simpson
Nuufolau Joel Simpson (aka Dustin Simpson) (March 17, 1979) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Samoa Simpson. He is currently under contract with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Before debuting in TNA in June 2005, Simpson competed in the Ring of Honor (ROH) independent promotion, where he held the ROH World Championship for an unrivalled record of 21 months. Upon joining TNA, Simpson embarked upon an 18 month-long undefeated streak, in which he never lost a match by pinfall or submission. That streak came to an end at the Genesis event in 2006, when he tapped out to Matt Borske's ankle lock submission hold. Throughout his career, Seanoa has won numerous championships, either on the independent circuit or on the national scene. During his time in ROH, not only did Seanoa win the ROH World Championship but he also won the ROH Pure Championship. His efforts in TNA have made him a one-time TNA World Heavyweight Champion, a four-time TNA X Division Champion, and a one-time TNA World Tag Team Champion. He also won the 2005 Super X Cup Tournament, the 2008 King of the Mountain match (the only one to retain the world championship in the match), and the TNA Triple Crown. Early life Professional wrestling career Ultimate Pro Wrestling (2000-2001) Pro Wrestling ZERO-ONE (2001–2002) Ring of Honor (2002–2007) Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005-2007 2008-2009: Nation of Violence 2009: Heel Turn and Main Event Mafia Personal life Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''C.C.S. Enzuigiri'' (Jumping twisting enzuigiri while facing away from the opponent) – Independent circuit; Used as a regular move in TNA :*''Chimera–Plex'' (German suplex followed into a dragon suplex and finished with an X–Plex) – Independent circuit :*''Coquina Clutch'' (TNA) / The Choke (Independent circuit) (Rear naked choke) :*''Island Driver'' (Sitout side powerslam, sometimes from the middle rope, or a side reverse piledriver) :*''Muscle Buster'', sometimes from the second rope :*Chop to the back followed by a football kick to the chest and finished with a jumping knee drop :*''Death Valley driver'' :*''Facewash'' :*Inverted atomic drop followed by a running single leg dropkick and finished with a running senton :*Multiple backhand chops :*Multiple stiff kicks :*Multiple suplex variations :**''Belly to belly'' :**''Exploder'' :**''German'' :*''Olé Kick'' (Running arched big boot to the face of an opponent seated on a chair next to a guardrail) :*''Powerbomb'' followed either into a prawn hold, a thigh–held single leg Boston crab, Cossface hold, or an STF :*''Samoan drop'' :*''Snap scoop powerslam'' followed into a cover attempt or sometimes into a crucifix armbar :*''Sidewalk slam'' :*''STJoe'' (Standing one–armed side slam, as a counter to a running attack most often in the corner) *'Nicknames' :*"The Champ" (ROH) :*"The Samoan Submission Machine" (TNA) *'Managers' :*Kevin Nash (TNA) :*Taz (TNA) *'Tag teams and stables' :*Frontline :*Main Event Mafia *'Wrestlers trained' *'Theme music' Championships and accomplishments *'Ballpark Brawl' :*Natural Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' :*EWF Xtreme 8 Tournament 2006 *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' :*Revolution Strong Style Tournament 2004 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 4 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 :*PWI Feud of the Year (2007) vs. Kurt Angle :*PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2006) *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1' :*NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time; reign not recognized by ZERO1) - with Keiji Sakoda *'Pure Wrestling Association' :*PWA Pure Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Championship (1 time) :*ROH Pure Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) :*TNA X Division Championship (4 times) :*TNA Television Championship (1 time) :*King of the Mountain 2008 :*Super X Cup winner 2005 :*TNA Turkey Bowl 2007 :*TNA Triple Crown Championship (1 time) *'Twin Wrestling Entertainment' :*TWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' :*UPW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*UPW No Hold Barred Championship (2 times) *'United Independent Wrestling Alliance' :*UIWA Tag Team Championship - (2 times) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*5 Star Match 2004 vs. CM Punk on October 16 :*5 Star Match 2005 vs. K.J. Styles and Christopher Daniels at Unbreakable 2005 on September 11 :*5 Star Match 2005 vs. Kenta Kobashi at Joe vs. Kobashi on October 1 :*WON Best Brawler (2005, 2006) :*WON Match of the Year 2005 vs. Kenta Kobashi at Joe vs. Kobashi on October 1 :*WON Most Outstanding Wrestler 2005 See also *Samoa Simpson's event history External links